This invention relates to an apparatus for practicing the sport of basketball. It is an improvement to numerous ball return devices and more specifically permits players to practice efficiently the three-point play which provides three points for placing the basketball in the basket when thrown from a specified distance from the basket.
It is well known in the game of basketball that the players in playing the game each attempt to throw the basketball in such a manner as to pass the basketball through an annular member secured to a backboard at each end of the court. Each of the annular members have a net extending downward from them. The annular member together with its generally required net is commonly referred to in the game as the basket. It is imperative for basketball players to practice placing a basketball into the basket and it is common for teams to stand in a generally simi-circular position around the basket and to practice with a plurality of basketballs the skill of throwing the basketballs into the basket.
In high school games, there is a designated distance from the basket that is used and in college a greater distance is used, and likewise, in professional basketball, even a further distance is used for the three-point scoring. A device which quickly and efficiently returns the basketballs to the various players is highly desirable while permitting adjustment to the desired distance from the basket depending upon the status and skill of the players.
In the prior art, numerous devices, some more efficient than others, provided a basketball return, but generally for a single player. It is a function of this improvement to provide a basketball retrieval system which may not only be used for one player, but may be used for a plurality of players, using a plurality of basketballs. The basketball retrieval and return device in accordance with this invention, permits a random sorting of the basketballs being thrown into and around the basket and the return of the basketballs to various areas of the standing positions of the players so that the basketballs are available in a continuous sequence for all of the players standing about the goal.
In this way, an entire team can practice together at the art of throwing basketballs into the basket and the development of three-point scoring without need to have someone recover the basketballs and deliver the basketballs to the various players providing maximum efficiency in the time used in developing skills in the sport of basketball.
The device can be very simply made, can be easily taken down and reassembled and transported for use at various locations.
The benefits and improved function and exceptional economy of production as well as ease of handling are provided by this invention.